


Callum's Gift

by DarkerSides



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerSides/pseuds/DarkerSides
Summary: There's only one thing Harry's son can give to his darling Lily that Harry can't.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Lily Luna Potter, Lily Luna Potter/OMC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Callum's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Twisted Hunter for the idea. Sorry it took so long to get it posted.

Harry slid his fingers through the dark red hair, letting a soft moan fall from his lips. He let his head fall back on the soft cushion of his office chair and licked his lips at the sight that met him. A head of red hair bobbing in his lap, curls spread over naked, porcelain skin, the ends teasing at the cleft of rounded buttox. He watched small feet poke out from under the curved bum from the mirror on the ceiling of his office. He’d had it installed when they built the house. His lover enjoyed watching him fuck her so they’d had small mirrors placed strategically throughout the house that could be revealed with a simple spell. 

He let out a groan of pleasure as soft lips suckled eagerly on his cock, and his fingers tightened in the red curls as he neared his climax. Normally he would be able to last longer, but the little minx had been teasing him all day. Even now she sucked harder on his cock, urging his orgasm. Harry gave a small grunt as his hips shot up, and he filled the warm mouth with his come. It took some time for Harry to catch his breath, and, when he did, the woman was already spread on the floor, fingers disappearing in the red curls of her pussy. Harry watched as she brought herself to completion and fell limply to the floor.

Harry chuckled as he pushed himself to his feet and set his clothes to rights. He Summoned the robe that had been thoughtlessly discarded near the office door and dropped it over the naked body. “You had best get dressed, baby. Your son will be home soon.”

She gave a small moan as she pushed herself up to a sitting position then on to her feet. “Damn, but I’m too old to be crawling around on my knees,” she said as she pushed her arms into her robe.

Harry chuckled. “You’re the one that couldn’t wait to go upstairs.”

She stuck her tongue out at him before darting forward and pressing a small kiss to his nose. “Be nice to me, daddy. I’ve been wanting you all day.”

Harry wrapped his arm around the slender waist and pulled his lover closer, pressing his lips to hers. “Mmm. Yes, I’m very well aware how much you wanted me, my sweet Lily.” Harry let his hand slide down the trim waist to cup at the pert bottom. “Even after all these years you still know how to turn your daddy on.”

Lily let out a throaty chuckle and slid her hand over Harry’s chest. “You like it. Don’t deny it.”

“Never,” Harry said with a chuckle. “Now, we really should go see about dinner. Callum will be home soon.” Lily nodded and slipped from his arms. Harry watched her go, admiring her sweet form. Even after nearly twenty years of having his daughter as his lover she still had the ability to turn him on with just the sway of her hips.

They made their way to the kitchen and Harry stopped to pick the pile of adverts up off the counter. He sorted through them before dumping them in the trash. He then looked through the rest of the mail before setting a letter aside. He gave it a small tap.

“Another letter from your mother,” he told Lily. “No doubt begging you to move back to England now that Callum is a legal adult.”

Lily made a face and turned back to the ice box. “I’ve already told her I’m happy here. America is great.”

Harry smiled at his daughter. They had moved to America nineteen years ago. Harry was tired of not having any privacy. Between still being the “Boy Who Lived” and the recent upheaval about Ginny’s remarriage, Harry had been ready for a change. And when it came out that Lily was pregnant and unmarried she had chosen to join her father in a place where she wasn’t well known to raise her son in a less hostile environment. Or that was the story they had told everyone. In reality, Harry and Lily had wanted to be able to openly be together and raise their son together without any pretense. 

So they had moved to a mid-size town in America where no one knew their pasts, and Harry had immediately claimed Lily as his wife. A few months later their infant son was born. He had Harry’s green eyes but his hair was all Lily’s with its vibrant red curls. Callum had attended Ilvermorny to cut back on the possibility of people knowing who he was and had finished last year. A few months ago, he had started at the local university studying muggle chemistry. Harry was proud of his youngest son, just as he was proud of his older children, each outstanding in their own fields. 

Harry sat down at the table to read through the latest letter from Ron, sharing bits with Lily as she worked on dinner. As she finished up, Harry got up to help her set the table and put on the finishing touches. Just as Harry was filling glasses with wine, Callum came in. Harry smiled up at the teenager that looked so much like the perfect blend of he and Lily.

“Evening, Callum,” Harry beamed at the boy, moving to pat him on the shoulder in welcome. Callum gave a small jerk and Harry refrained from rolling his eyes. Teenagers never liked for their parents to show them any affection.

“Hello, Callum,” Lily greeted him with a kiss on his cheek. Well, almost never, Harry thought as he watched Lily move to add the last of the dinner dishes to the table. Harry moved to his seat as he thought about how Lily had always been affectionate with him, hugs and kisses and pressing her body up against his. It had done things to a younger Harry, given him thoughts he had known were wrong. He had given up on his and Gin’s sex life when he couldn’t make love to his wife without seeing Lily in her, without wanting to scream Lily’s name as he climaxed. But a few years after the divorce, Al had dropped a drunk Lily off at Harry’s flat claiming he couldn’t take her home to mum in such a state. Harry had agreed and taken his daughter in. A drunk Lily had confessed her love for her father and begged him to fuck her. Harry had poured Sober Up down her throat then proceeded to play out his every fantasy with his beautiful daughter. There had been no going back for them and when she wound up pregnant they had both been overjoyed.

Dinner was, as usual, a fairly quiet affair. Lily pulled a few sentences from Callum on his classes but the boy was no more talkative than he had been the last year. After dinner, Callum dismissed himself from the table on the grounds he had homework to get to. Harry let the boy go and began helping Lily clean up. He watched the gentle sway of her hips as she moved around the kitchen, and, when she finally stopped to fill the sink with water, he moved up behind her. He grabbed her hips and pressed his growing cock against her smooth bottom. He moved his lips against her soft neck.

“So damn sexy, baby,” he whispered hoarsely in her ear. “I just want to bend you over the counter and fuck you.”

She giggled as she waved her wand and the dishes set to washing themselves. “I’m pretty sure you’ve done that a few times, Harry.”

Harry nibbled at her neck. “And I didn’t hear a single complaint.”

“Stop that!” Harry jerked away from Lily and they turned around to see Callum standing in the kitchen doorway, a look of disgust on his face. “That’s disgusting.”

Harry furrowed his brows in anger. “Callum! What is wrong with you?”

Callum narrowed his green eyes at Harry. “You disgust me!”

Harry flinched back in surprise before anger shot through him. “Do not speak to me like that. I am your father.”

Callum pointed an angry finger at Lily. “You’re  _ her _ father.” Callum took a step forward. “Did you think I wouldn’t figure it out?” he hissed. “We studied the Great War last term. Oh, we’d studied it before but last term of seventh year they go into depth. Tell us all about what happened to the  _ great heroes _ afterwards. How Harry Potter married his high school sweetheart,” Callum said mockingly and Harry felt his stomach tighten in knots. Perhaps they should have been more open with Callum, but he hadn’t thought… “How he had three children.  _ Three. _ James, Albus, and Lily,” Callum spat the last word out and Harry felt Lily twitch beside him.

Harry stepped forward. “Do not speak of your mother in that tone of voice.”

“Don’t you mean my sister?” Harry made to interrupt the boy but Callum cut him off. “How can she even stand to touch you? Did you force your way into her bed with your disgusting, greedy hands? Manipulate her with your experience? You’re nothing but an old man past your prime. She deserves someone better. Someone younger, that can keep up with her.”

Harry sneered at his son. “What? Someone like you?”

“Yes!” Callum spat out, causing them all to freeze.

Harry blinked at his son in shock. He finally took a calming breath. “Callum, are you in love with your mother?”

Callum furrowed his brows. “Of course I love my mother.”

“No.” Harry shook his head. “Are you  _ in _ love with her? Because I can tell you now she isn’t going to leave me for you. Not in that way.”

Callum’s mouth dropped open for a moment before he reared back. “No! I wouldn’t-” he shook his head and let out a defeated sigh. “I- I’m sorry.”

“I think maybe we should take this to the living room,” Lily suggested, moving towards Callum and shooting Harry a look. He sighed and followed as she wrapped an arm around Callum’s shoulders and led him to the living room. They settled on the couch while Harry took his usual chair. Lily patted Callum’s knee with her free hand. “Honey, I love you, but I have always been and will always be in love with your father.”

Callum nodded. “I know. I was just really hurt and angry.” Callum looked up at Harry, his green eyes filled with sadness. “I didn’t mean to say those things about you.”

Harry sighed. “We didn’t mean for you to find out that way, Callum. We moved to America so we wouldn’t have to hide our love. We didn’t really think beyond that.”

Callum nodded. “I understand, really I do.”

Lily patted his knee again but pulled away. “Then I think we need to discuss what else was said.” Lily gave Callum a knowing look and Callum’s face went red before he hid it behind his hands.

“Callum,” Harry chastised. “We should really discuss this before it leads to contention between the three of us.”

Callum let out a sigh. “Do you have any idea,” he said, raising his head, “how many of my school mates I had to listen to drool over my mother? Ever since I was sixteen I’ve had to hear other guys extol the… virtues of my mother every time they saw her. It was hard not to start noticing.” Callum shot a sheepish look at Lily before looking away again, focusing on the fireplace. “Then, last year when I began putting the pieces together I just kinda had this thought that maybe..." Callum glanced at Harry and waved his hand towards his father. “If she let you, maybe she’d let me. And the more I thought about it...” Callum’s face was bright red by now. “It just kinda grew into a fantasy.”

Harry studied his son for a moment. “So, what? You just want to fuck her?” Callum didn’t answer but his face grew bright red. Harry glanced over at Lily to see her studying the boy intensely. Finally she turned her brown eyes on Harry and slid her hand to her stomach. Harry’s breath caught. He knew what she wanted. What she’d been wanting for years. Shortly after they had moved to America Harry had been injured in the line of duty. It hadn’t been life threatening but the curse had kept them from ever being able to have another child. Harry’s eyes slid from Lily to their son and back again. He let out a sigh. “You will only fuck her while I am present.”

Callum’s head shot up, his mouth agape as he looked at Harry. “What?”

Harry sighed and leaned back into his seat. “Your mother wants another child, which you know I am unable to give her. If you agree to be the surrogate parent you may fuck her, but only while I am present.”

Callum’s green eyes lit with excitement and he glanced at Lily to see if she was in agreement. She smiled gently at him and nodded. Callum turned back to Harry. “Yes! I’ll do it.”

Harry shook his head. “I can’t believe I’m allowing this,” he mumbled as he stood from his seat.

Lily jumped from the couch and wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck. “Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, daddy.” Harry couldn’t help but slide his arms around Lily’s slender form to pull her tight against him, her breasts pressing against him causing his cock to twitch. She pressed her lips to his for a quick kiss. “Are you sure you’re okay with this, daddy?” she asked softly. “It’ll mean starting all over.”

Harry smiled sweetly down at his daughter and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “I only want you to be happy, baby. You know I’ve always regretted I couldn’t give you more children.”

Lily slid a hand up to cup Harry’s cheek. “That didn’t matter. Callum has always been enough, daddy. You gave me him.”

Harry smiled and pressed a kiss to Lily’s forehead. “And now he’ll give you another baby.” Harry looked over Lily’s shoulder to see Callum watching them. “Are you a virgin, Callum?” Callum’s face burned red at Harry’s question.

“N-no. Me and St-Stacey Richmon…”

“Richmon’s daughter!” Harry spat out. “I thought surely any son of mine would have better taste than that.”

Callum rolled his eyes. “I was half drunk and she was horny. I’d have fucked Tabitha Sorenson if she’d offered.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “If you weren’t so eager to fuck your mother I’d truly worry about your taste in women. If a drunken shag is your only experience then you’re definitely not doing it without me there. I won’t risk you hurting your mother.” Callum nodded and took a step forward. Harry halted him with his next words. “But not tonight. It is getting late and you have an early class in the morning. We will do this when you have the time to concentrate and treat your mother with the respect she deserves.”

Callum swallowed thickly and nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Go to bed, Callum.” Harry slid his hand down to possessively cup his daughter’s ass. “We will plan for Saturday evening.”

Harry didn’t see his son leave as he turned his attention back to Lily.

“Wear the black silk shift and pink panties,” Harry commanded Lily as he dressed in trousers and a green polo.

“Alright, daddy,” Lily called from the walk-in closet. “I was thinking of the royal blue robes.”

“That’s good, baby,” Harry answered as he attempted to tame his hair. “I’m going to go check on Callum.”

“Daddy.” Harry paused in the doorway and turned to see Lily’s head peeking out of the closet. He tilted his head in concern. “Are you really okay with this?”

“Am I okay letting another man fuck you? No. Am I okay giving you another baby? Whatever you want, sweetie. I won’t deny I’ve thought about it a few times since our discussion and I’ve come to the conclusion that it might be interesting. You know I love the way you look in the throes of passion. To watch another man filling you with our baby, at least he’ll have some of my DNA.”

Lily moved from the closet and crossed over to Harry, her black shift sliding against her skin. She reached up to press a kiss to his lips. “You know you are the only one I want, Harry. No one could ever replace you, no matter how much I love Callum. He will only always be my son.”

Harry smiled down at his darling and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I know, baby. Go get dressed. I’m sure your son is nervous.”

She smiled brightly at him and scurried back to the closet. Harry left their room and made his way down to Callum’s room. He gave a firm knock and opened the door at Callum’s answer. He found his son standing in front of the mirror. He looked nice in black trousers and a grey button down. Callum smiled nervously at his father.

“Have you changed your mind?” Callum asked.

“A hundred times,” Harry answered. “But your mother wants another baby, and I think this will help ease the tension between us this last year, so I will allow it. I need you to understand, Callum, Lily is mine. She has always been mine and will always be only mine. Do not harbor any misconceptions that tonight will change that. Having said that, your mother is my princess and you will treat her as such. You will pleasure her as though you were an extension of me. I will tell you what you may do and what is not permissible. Do you understand?”

Callum nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Harry took a deep breath and softened his voice. “Callum, do not feel… jealous if she calls out my name. She has never had another lover.”

“Alright, dad.”

Harry gave his son an encouraging smile. “Shall we?”

They joined Lily by the front door and Harry greeted her with a kiss while Callum stumbled out a shy _hello_. She chuckled and patted his cheek. They ended up at Lily’s favorite steakhouse and had a pleasant dinner. It took Callum almost a half hour before his nerves calmed down, but by the time the food was served he was his usual jovial self. As they sipped drinks after their meal, Harry let his arm slide around Lily’s shoulders and she leaned into him. He pressed a kiss to her temple and smelled her hair. It wasn’t something they hadn’t done a thousand times, but Harry noticed Callum taking in the loving gestures. Finally it was time to go home.

When they arrived back at the house, Lily took Callum’s hand and led him upstairs. Harry stopped by the kitchen to grab a vial of potion he had purchased the day before. When he made it to the bedroom, Lily had a hand in Callum’s hair and was pressing her lips to his. Harry watched as his Lily kissed Callum deeply. Callum’s hand slid up to grab at Lily’s breast, and Harry crossed the room quickly. Callum pulled back from the kiss when Harry grabbed his wrist.

“Caress her. You do not grab a woman’s breast unless it is something she has indicated before that she prefers.” Callum nodded and Harry handed the vial over to Lily. “Something to help with conception, love.”

Lily took the vial with a smile and threw her arms around Harry’s neck. “Thank you, daddy.” She pressed her lips to Harry’s and Harry claimed her mouth. He hoped Callum was watching and taking notes with how gentle Harry was with his treasure. He pulled back and turned Lily around as she uncorked the vial and downed it. Harry gently pushed her towards Callum as he banished the vial. Once again Callum lowered his mouth to Lily’s though this time he was infinitely more gentle in his caresses.

“Good,” Harry said softly. “Slowly take control of the kiss, but not too aggressive. Show her you are in charge, that you can protect her.” They kissed for several long minutes as Harry watched. It dawned on him then that he was about to watch his son fuck his daughter, the very daughter that had birthed said son. Harry’s cock grew hard as he watched Callum begin to undress Lily. Harry moved over to the chair he had placed by the bed earlier and sat down. With a wave of his wand Harry activated the mirror above the bed knowing Lily would enjoy watching. Lily’s robe slid to the ground to reveal the black shift beneath.

“On the bed,” Harry demanded and smiled when Lily grabbed Callum’s shirt and pulled him to the bed. Her son landed on top of her and she arched up against him. “Kiss her neck, Callum. Worship my treasure’s body.”

Callum wasted no time in moving his mouth to Lily’s neck. Harry watched in the mirror as Callum’s hand slid up Lily’s body to gently cup her breast. Lily gave a small moan that made Harry’s cock twitch. Callum’s mouth moved to cover the fabric that covered her other breast and Lily moaned louder.

“Oh, yes.” Harry bit back a chuckle at Callum’s sharp thrust and groan of disappointment.

“Good thing you’re a teenager,” Harry said. Callum sat back and nodded. Lily used the opportunity to pull her shift over her head and tossed it to the floor. Callum took a moment to remove his own clothes and Harry saw the wet spot on Callum’s shorts before he discarded them to reveal an already hardening cock. Callum moved back on the bed between Lily’s spread legs, but before he could do anything Lily shot up and wrapped her hand around Callum’s prick. Callum cried out in shock when Lily wrapped her lips around him.

Harry let out a chuckle. “Your mother loves sucking cock, Callum. She’s damn good at it too. She loved going down on her daddy.” Lily moaned in agreement which caused Callum to cry out. “That’s enough, baby. You’re going to make him come again.” Lily pulled back, dragging Callum with her by the back of the neck. After another demanding kiss from Lily, Callum began to kiss his way down Lily’s body. Harry watched as the boy laved attention on her breasts before moving down to press kisses to her stomach. Harry let out a soft hiss.

“Yes,” he demanded. “Go down on her. Eat your mother out, Callum. Make her come with your tongue.” Harry couldn’t believe how turned on he was getting by watching this. Lily buried her fingers in Callum’s red hair and her eyes shot open as Callum pressed his face between her legs. Lily let her leg fall off the side of the bed, and Harry moved to the perfect angle to watch Callum’s tongue sliding over her pussy. Lily let out a moan and arched against Callum’s mouth. Taking the hint, Callum began to suck and lick, the room soon filling with the familiar sounds of Lily’s moans.

“Mmm. Yes, Callum. That’s so good. Fuck yeah, baby. Eat mommy’s pussy.” Her crude words had Harry’s head turning to meet laughing brown eyes. She was enjoying this; he smiled his approval. She knew what the boy wanted and she was going to supply the teen with enough wanking material he wouldn’t need to come back to her. Callum moaned against her pussy and Lily writhed beneath him. “That’s it, baby. Make mommy come. Fuck me with your tongue. Ooh, such a good boy. Mommy loves it when you suck my cunt.” Harry chuckled. He supposed he should have warned Callum about his mother’s dirty mouth when she was being fucked. Oh, well. It had been a while since Lily had had a thorough fucking, and Harry was more than willing to allow Callum the honor tonight. Harry watched as Callum’s red head bobbed between Lily’s legs, her plump breasts bouncing as he fucked her with his tongue. Lily’s loud keening let Harry know she was coming and he watched her beautiful body arch off the bed.

Callum pulled back and, before Harry could tell him, he wiped his mouth off with his hand and transferred it to the duvet. Harry moved back to sit in the chair. “Finger her.” Callum turned to look at him and Harry motioned to Lily. “Finger her until she is begging for your cock. If you want to keep a woman, then show her that her orgasms mean more to you than yours do. Finger her until she is wet and begging.”

Callum nodded and moved his hand between Lily’s legs. He began to rub between her legs gently, his finger sliding in and out. “Mmm, yeah. That’s good,” Lily moaned. “So good, Callum. So good.”

After several minutes Callum was panting with need and Harry could see his son’s red cock bouncing against Lily’s thigh, a trail of precome dripping from the head. Lily was pulling at Callum’s hair as she arched up into his touch.

“Take her,” Harry demanded and Callum wasted no time in moving to cover Lily’s body with his own. Lily cried out as Callum entered her and Callum groaned with desire. “Don’t move.” Callum froze. “Give your lover a moment to adjust. Then you will make my treasure scream in pleasure.” There was no question in Harry’s demand and Callum merely nodded. After a moment, Harry saw Lily lift her hips in demand and Callum began to move slowly. Harry watched as Callum’s slender frame moved over his mother, his legs strong from Quidditch and Soccer. Harry watched to make sure Callum was being gentle with his lover before moving to watch Lily’s eyes. She was focused on him, her mouth open in that beautiful pose of nearing orgasm and Harry couldn’t help but move to the bed and kiss her. She moaned into his mouth and he began to fondle a plump breast. A grunt pulled their attention to the man they had created and Harry could see Callum’s face filled with the redness of thorough fucking. Lily let out a moan and Harry moved to suckle a hard nipple.

“Harry,” Lily moaned as her fingers grabbed at his hair. Harry pulled back and pressed a kiss to her lips.

“Not me, baby,” he whispered. “Open your eyes and look at him. Scream his name. Give him something to remember, sweet Lily.” She nodded and pulled her eyes from him to look at their son. Harry moved back and watched the two. Lily’s hands were wrapped around Callum’s biceps as he pushed into her over and over.

“Oh, Callum. Callum, yes,” Lily moaned. Callum only grunted in reply before dipping his head to suck at Lily’s nipple. “Oh, yes, baby. That’s it. Suck mommy’s titties, you dirty boy. Fuck yeah, baby. Make me come. Make me- AAAH.” Lily arched beneath Callum, grinding their hips together before collapsing to the bed. “Mmm. So good, baby.” Lily’s fingers trailed down Callum’s arms and down his sides. “Come on, baby. Come inside me. Fill me with your spunk,” she moaned lazily. “Give mommy a baby.”

“Shit!” Callum cried as he tensed over Lily, his face bright red in his orgasm. Callum relaxed and gasped for air several times before finally moving off Lily to collapse onto the bed.

Harry couldn’t hold back any more and quickly moved over Lily. He crashed their mouths together as he entered her in one swift movement. Immediately her body came alive and she grabbed onto him.

“Oh, god, Harry. Yes.” Her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust into her come-filled pussy. Harry moaned at the feel of her slick channel taking him in, her nails scratching along his back, her body responding so familiarly to his own. “Oh, Daddy, don’t stop. Fuck, I love you. Need you,” she cried in that intensity that almost always sent him over the edge. He pushed into her over and over, loving her with his body in a way they had fought against for so long. He pushed her hair back so he could pepper kisses over her sweaty face. 

“Oh, my treasure. My sweet treasure,” Harry moaned. “Love you so much.” His hand slid down her body to cup her pert ass as he pushed into her over and over. “So beautiful, baby.” Lily arched beneath him with a gasp and he waited for her orgasm to pass before he emptied himself inside her. He came down from his high already pressing soft kisses to her swollen lips. “Love you so much, sweetheart.”

Lily smiled up at him with soft sweetness that never failed to melt his heart. “Love you too, Daddy. Love you forever, Harry mine.”

Harry smiled down at her. “Forever, Lily mine.” He pressed another kiss to her lips before carefully sliding out. They both winced at the separation and Harry grabbed a pillow to slip under her hips.

“Do you think it took?” He looked up at the unexpected question, having forgotten Callum was even in the room. The boy had moved from the bed and pulled on his boxers at some point as he was now sitting in Harry’s abandoned chair. 

“I suppose we’ll know in a few weeks,” Harry answered, pulling a sheet over Lily. “If she’s not?”

Callum’s face burned red but he kept Harry’s gaze. “I’ll offer my… er, services again. But,” this time his eyes did dart away, though not towards Lily. “I understand what you meant now, dad. I might lust after mom, but it’s obvious you love her in a way I could never understand.”

Lily reached out but her hand didn’t make it as she refused to sit up and risk Callum’s seed from seeping out. “Oh, Callum, darling, one of these days you  _ will  _ understand. Someday you’ll find someone to love just as much as I love your father.”

She smiled over at Harry and he smiled back, reaching out to press a hand to her arm. “Your mother and I didn’t have any control over who we were to each other but I knew I loved her more than anyone I had ever loved before. It’s messed up and convoluted and, yes, even illegal, but you can’t help who you love. And when you find that same love, your mother and I will be here to support you wholeheartedly.”

Callum gave them a wan smile. “Thanks, dad. I think I’m going to go take a shower.” He stood and tossed a familiar smirk at Lily. “Thanks for the wanking material, mom.”

Harry and Lily laughed as they watched their son slip from their room. Harry moved under the covers and cuddled up beside Lily, placing a hand on her stomach. Her own joined his and they lay there quietly until they both fell asleep thinking of the new life that might possibly already be growing inside her.

Harry pressed a kiss to Lily’s brow and another to the sleeping infant in his arms. He tightened the pink blanket around the small form and moved to sit on the other side of the bed. Just as he settled Lily’s brown eyes fluttered open. She smiled at the sight of them and Harry smiled back.

“How is she?” Lily asked softly.

“Sleeping. The nurse just brought her back from her bath so I imagine she’ll be hungry when she wakes.” Lily nodded and moved to sit up in the bed. She winced slightly but held a hand up as Harry made to rise.

“I’m fine, love. Just a bit sore. Who knew Cesareans were such a horrid invention.”

Harry ran a finger down the soft cheek of his infant daughter. “But a necessity.”

Just then there was a soft knock at the hospital room door and it opened to reveal a smiling Callum. “Can we come in?”

Harry beamed at his son. “Of course.” Callum entered pulling a young boy in behind him with Harry’s green eyes and wild black curls. Harry smiled at the child. “Come on, Caleb. Come meet your sister.”

“I don’t wanna sister,” the boy pouted and Lily chuckled. “I wanna brudder.”

“Hey,” Callum called quietly. “You already have a brother. Besides, sisters can be fun.”

Caleb gave the older Potter a disbelieving look before pulling away and moving over to Lily. Callum crossed the room and looked down at the infant sleeping in Harry’s arms. “She’s got your mother’s red hair,” Harry said before looking up at his son. “Thank you, Callum.” 

The man blushed and reached up to stroke his biological daughter’s face. “I just want you and mom to be happy.”

Harry smiled and reached over to pat Callum’s arm. “Calista is the last, I think. I’m pretty sure your mother is over being pregnant.” He glanced over at Lily who had been listening to their conversation with one ear. She gave a significant nod and turned back to Caleb.

“Where is Ashley, anyway?” Harry asked.

“She’ll be here in a bit. She was on the phone. You know how those things can cause trouble in this old place.”

Harry gave a huff. “Even in America some places refuse to conform to the growing times. Al says even Hogwarts has the internet these days.”

“How is Uncle Al? I haven’t seen him since last Christmas?”

“Enjoying the life of a professor,” Harry answered as he moved to place his waking daughter in Lily’s arms. She took the small bundle and Caleb let out a “ew” as she moved her gown to feed the infant. Callum laughed at the boy. They looked up at the sound of another knock and Harry smiled at the petite blonde that stepped into the room. She stepped over to greet Callum with a soft kiss before moving to ogle the small bundle eagerly sucking at Lily’s breast. Harry glanced at Callum. The boy had only met the witch six months ago but it was easy to see he was already falling hard for her. Harry approved of the girl, but he was glad Callum had been able to give Lily one more baby before he settled down to start his own family. Hopefully it wouldn’t be as convoluted as Harry’s own was. Not that Harry would change it for the world.


End file.
